Pokémon Journey Enter the Storm
by dman65
Summary: D'Andre is a stoic, somewhat emotionless, blunt and rude person. Kylee's a nice, happy, smart and kind girl. When these two teens and their friends go on a journey what they discover and go through will change them forever. Though will it be for better or worse.


Chapter 1

 **? POV**

"Uggh what the hell?" I hear myself say as I turn off my alarm clock. I check the time 5:47, I know I have to get ready since the graduation starts at 7:30. I get out of bed walk into the bathroom and proceed to get ready, 'Today's the day I get to leave my boring home life and go on an adventure.' I think to myself as the hot beads of water pelt my body in the shower. After about a minute or two I step onto the shower rug and look at myself in the mirror.

Now unlike most of the sixteen year old boys in the area who are obsessed with sports and muscles I am not which makes my appearance highly different. First of all I am apart of one of the only five black families in town and my skin complexion in terms of darkness is in the exact middle. Second I'm the tallest of the graudates standing at 6'1', I don't have a muscular build but I'm not exactly skin and bones either. My snow white hair is a little short but my waves are highly proficient. I have the eyes of an assassin due to their cold green coloring. The most interesting thing about me is the large scar that ran across my chest. I looked at it as it was my constant reminder of the day I learned that patience is a virtue and it's better to be prepared than to rush into something head first.

After a few more minutes of silent thinking I, snapped out of my trance at the smell of food and figured that my mother must be making me breakfast. I went back into my room and put on my signature camo black and grey cargo shorts and my white V-neck muscle shirt. I put on my long black socks and grabbed my black and white backpack, my black finger less gloves, my black sunglasses and my silver chain with a rosary shaped as a sword with the gem being green in the middle.

As I headed down to the kitchen, I was poked by a small chimp like creature with a flame tail. I looked down to see that my Chimchar had woken up and was ready to go. I also noticed a box it was carrying. It wasn't anything special just something wrapped in green wrapping paper and had a blue ribbon. I took the box and took off the card on the front.

 _Dear, Son_

 _Im so proud of you my son. I know today is the day that you graduated and if I could be there I would but due to some things the league couldn't give me the time off that I needed. Inside the box is a Pokémon that I specifically bred for you, with the help of your sister of course. Anyway enjoy your journey and achieve your dream. Your brothers are already on their journey so you'll probably meet them along the way. I miss you son and I want you to know that I wish you the best._

 _Love,_

 _Your Dad_

I opened the box and pulled out what looked to be a ultra ball. I decided to wait until after I was outside to see who would accompany me on my journey, I headed downstairs with Chimchar to see ham steaks, eggs, pancakes, potatoes squares and a large caramel Frappuccino. "Good morning mom, I see you have out done yourself. I'll eat after I get Chimchar's food."

 _"_ That won't be an issue I already have it done." said my mother. She was the same height as me and had beautiful black hair that stopped at her upper back. She looked a lot like me except for the hair coloring. She had been a Top Class Coordinator back when she was my age, but now she works for the league as an International Contest Management Head. She was a very kind and loving lady who cared about everyone. Though she could be very cynical as well.

As we sat and ate breakfast I told her all things I would do and all the activities and sights I wished to see. She would respond with many different reactions all of them though reminded me of something I would miss when I went out on this journey. At 7:15 I was at the door with my black and white running shoes on and Chimchar at my side. My Mom was at the door with me and had tears in her eyes. As I turned to leave I stopped myself and gave her the biggest hug I have ever given in my life. "I'll call everyday mom, so please don't be sad. I'll make you and dad proud. I love you."

"I know son. I'm so proud off you D. You've already made me proud, so you just focus on enjoying your journey." said my teary eyed mother. After about a few more seconds of intense hugging my mom let me go and I turned to walk out the house.

"Bye. Mom." With that I ran out the house with that one tear that was bold enough to fall. As I ran with Elekid towards the school I was clearing my head getting ready for my journey. Yes, this was my journey. The journey of D'Andre Norman had officially began and I was ready for it.

 **? POV**

I was finally here, after 16 years of blood, sweat and tears I was finally here. Graduation. I had said goodbye to my family and now the only thing left to do is get my group and my Pokédex. I had studied for 4 years to get this opportunity and now it was right in front of me in the shape of a school. I had became the academic valedictorian and was tied for first pick. I had conquered the first step in becoming the first female Champion of Kanto. As I continue to stare at the school in front of me, a voice called out to. "Hey, Kylee over here"

I turned to see my best friend Tonika Harris waving at me. She was standing next my friends Carolyn Dumfries and Zach Breezy. My boyfriend Mel Babaros was also with them. I ran up to them and received a kiss from Mel. "Good Morning, guys how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great except for the fact that I still need to win a battle for my Graduation Pass." said Mel. He was about 5'9' and he was very skinny. He had a very curly mini afro and super dark skin. He wore a pair of regular blue jeans and a black jacket. He had on white tennis shoes that I got him a couple of days ago. He had a green backpack that looked as if it was filled with bricks. His hazel eyes shown excitement and joy. He just radiated a joyous and innocent energy that just attracted me to him.

"At least one of us is happy. I'm furious!" said Carolyn as she stomped her foot down. She had brown hair and wore small pink glasses. Her frame was that of an eighth grader standing a 5'6' while she was about average in weight. She had on light blue jeans a black anime shirt and a yellow and green jacket with horns on the hood. She was a very happy and optimistic person when it came to her friends but she could be very difficult if you pissed her off. I still love her though and I couldn't wait til we got to travel together.

"Oh stop being such a party pooper."

"No way let her be she has the right to be angry."

A comedic argument broke out between Tonika and Zach both of whom had so much romantic tension you could cut it with a knife. Zach was about 5'10' and had sandy brown hair and electric blue eyes. He was muscular seeing as he was on the high school football team but not too muscular like some of his jock peers. He was wearing a long sleeve black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had on navy blue jeans and black running shoes. He had a black backpack that looked as if it had nothing. Zach was a chill and hilarious guy who didn't take a lot of things seriously which made him a great friend. Tonika aka my best friend in the whole world was standing at 5'8' and had braided black hair and a black t-shirt. She had on blue jeans and purple sneakers. She had an average build and a tattoo on her wrist that symbolizes her family's crest. She was my best friend because of her eccentric personality and her hilarious antics.

"What's wrong with you Carolyn?" I asked.

"So you know how we need to win 3 battles to graduate this year?" said Caroline with anger in her voice

"Yeah." I replied

"So I battled D'Andre, Tommy and Brandon and they all beat me. Tommy and Brandon were gracious victors and I didn't have a problem with them. D'Andre however called me pathetic and walked away saying if kept like that then my performance would be of a rookie trainer for the rest of my life. What gives him the right to be a douche." Yelled Carolyn.

"Well he is the best trainer at school." said Mel. "I mean he has literally beaten everyone here even if three of them were rematches most were with a Pokémon his dad gave him this morning."

"Yeah I mean when he challenged me with his newest Pokémon and asked that I use my strongest I thought he was crazy and when I won he just thanked me and battled some more people. After about fifteen minutes he came back and challenged me to a two on two battle. That time though it took both of them to beat his new won and my strongest almost lost.

The look on my face must have shown a surprised expression. "HE DID WHAT!?" I asked with an exceptionally loud tone. "No you guys are just joking. There is no way that someone like him could do that. I mean he's not even top of the Academics or overall class so how the hell would he be able to do that shit. You guys are dicks for trying to play a trick on me like that and you guys couldn't even come up with a decent lie. I mean really and why would you chose a guy like him. He su-"

"What does that mean Texas?" asked a voice behind me. I turned to see that he was standing behind me with his Foster Brothers Tommy and Brandon right next to him with nervous grins on their faces as if knowing of the impending conflict.

"Wha-What, Oh D'Andre what are you doing here?" I asked nervously without looking into his eyes.

"I was coming to challenge you since I beat everyone else in our class. However it seems as if you have a problem with me, as evident by your lack of eye contact and your recent comments about me." he replied in the type of voice that makes you want to kill someone. At that point I had one thing left to do.

"Triple Battle me, Carolyn and Tonika vs you and your foster brothers. 1 Pokemon each winner get's the first pick for teams." My only reply was a smirk.

 **D'Andre's POV**

As it appeared that I was staring down at the three girls standing at the opposite ends of the battlefield, my focus was on one. Kylee Tracks the glasses wearing girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and unusually deep red eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a pokeball on it and her jeans had stylish cuts in them, around her waist though was a tied up black jacket. She was about '5"8" and had a astounding ruby wrist band on her left wrist. As I heard the Mel her pathetic boyfriend and match referee call out the rules I saw her grab a Pokeball from her belt.

"BEGIN" shouted Mel.

"Magby come out and flame my man's." said Tonika annoyingly.

"Pinsir I need you." said Brandon with that stupid tone of friendship.

"This is our last shot Diglett let's go." yelled the pathetic voice of Carolyn.

"Heracross let's rock and roll." said Tommy in an animated voice that annoys the shit out of me.

"Squirtle it's time to get serious." said Kylee who was at least the only one taking it seriously in my opinion.

"Elekid combat stance." I said as I released my Pokémon.

The battlefield was nothing special just mainly flat ground with some patches of grass but that's nothing to be worried about. Currently it was occupied by a small yellow creature with horns that looked like outputs, my Elekid was looking as ready as ever.. Standing on it's right was Tommy's Heracross who had large horn on its blue body. On the left however was an exact opposite pokemon with a dark brown body and to sandy spiked horns, Pinsir.

Across from them was a small brown mole like creature that was sticking out the ground, a small read fire pokemon with a yellow body and a light blue turtle with a brown shell. They were Diglett, Magby and Squirtle respectively.

"Squirtle let's start with **Rapid Spin** on Pinsir" yelled Texas. The small turtle tucked its head, hands and legs into it's shell and charged at Pinsir spinning rapidly. Huh such a pathetic move.

"Pinsir stop it with **Brick Break** then follow up with **Bug Bite** " yelled Brandon.

"Diglett use **Tackle** on Elekid quick!" Carolyn called out to her Pokemon.

"Heracross use **Night Slash** to intercept!" called Tommy.

"Magby use **Ember** on Heracross so Diglett get through." Counters Tonika.

"Elekid, Thundershock." I said calmly. Everything seem to go according to plan. Pinsir stopped the rapidly spinning turtle with a glowing arm smashing the top of the shell. However the **Bug Bite** , attack did not land as Squirtle use **Withdraw** , which Kylee commanded at the last second. Diglett didn't reach Elekid as Heracross slashed it with a arm coated in darkness. Magby's small shots of embers was blocked by a small stream of thunder.

"Squirtle now our chance hit em with our new move, **Ice Beam**." Squirtle stuck out it's head and fired a frigid blue beam of energy at Pinsir who was encased in ice from the shoulders down. It then jumped back to the edge of the battlefield awiting command.

Even I have to admit that was a good move.

"Heracross help Pinsir out by smashing the ice with Brick Break" called flew to Pinsir with a glowing arm intent on breaking it free.

" **Rock Tomb**!" Called Carolyn. Heracross was helpless as a pyramid of rocks crashed around it.

"Heracrosss try to get out!" yelled Tommy.

"Don't let em Magby use **Smog** , **Smokescreen** and **Ember** to blow em up!" yelled Tonika.

"Elekid use **Quick Attack** to escape" Magby shot out a purple gas that poisoned both Pinsir and Heracross while Elekid easily dodged it. It then followed it up with a **Smokescreen** and clouded the field in a plume of black smoke. Magby finished it with an **Ember** attack that ignited the gas and caused a huge explosion.

"PINSIR/HERACROSS!" yelled Brandon and Tommy respectively. When the dust cleared Pinsir and Heracross were both knocked out and covered in burns.

"Pinsir and Heracross are unable to battle called Mel, during which Brandon and Tommy returning their Pokémon to their respective balls.

"Elekid use **Quick Attack** on Diglett."

"Oh no you don't, Diglett activate your _Arena Trap_ ability now!" Diglett's body glowed and as Elekid charged at it a small sink caught and trapped Elekid.

"Squirtle **Ice Beam** now!" yelled Kylee!

"Magby use **Fire Spin**!" yelled Tonika!

As both attacks neared the trapped Elekid everyone thought I was over until D'Andre let out a small smirk. " **Discharge**."

Elekid then released a wave of Electrical energy that encompassed the entire field. All the onlookers eyes grew wide open as they saw the amount of raw electricity. When it finally subside Squirtle and Magby were both knocked out and Elekid stood in a pile of rubble.

"Squirtle and Magby are unable to battle." said Mel, disbelief heavy in his voice.

"Diglett now!" yelled Carolyn she probably told it to use **Dig** when I wasn't focused.

"Counter" as Diglett came up to finish the battle, Elekid had jumped and slammed spiraling icy fist at Diglett. The battle was over I won._

 **Kylee's POV**

"It gives me a grew honor to announce this years five man teams. Each team was hand picked by someone who qualified to be a team captain. These teams will travel across this region and when at the end of their journey they will decide whether to leave or stay. " said our Principal, Mr. Miles. Hearing the Principal's list about 10 different teams with five different members was starting to make me drift off until I heard. "Team 11 will be D'ANDRE NORMAN, KAT LEONE, TOMMY MURPHY, NIA CONNORS AND ZACH BREEZETON. This seems to be an extraordinary team as it consist of three of the number one ranked students and two of the number two's."

The crowd shouted in uproar as they walked up on stage thinking that it was a power team. However they didn't know how much of a power team it was. D'Andre was by far the best battler in school history. Kat was the number one breeder at any school in the region. Tommy's research was already attracting attention from world renowned professors being second to Ahmad. Nia was only second to Mel in coordinating, while Zach was without a doubt the best student doctor at school.

"Team 13 KYLEE, TRACKS..." Oops guess I'm up.

._

 **D'Andre's POV**

"TRACKS." I watched as she clumsily walked on stage probably deep in thought about something beforehand. "BRANDON DAVID, TONIKA HARRIS, CAROLYN DUMPHRIES, MEL BABAROS. This is another powerhouse team with three number one ranked students."

It irked me that she took Brandon from me but I'll live. Heh number one ranked students. Kylee was the best student, while Brandon dominates Poké'athlon, and Mel was the best coordinator and Tonika is a decent battler so that could prove interesting but Carolyn couldn't do anything except draw. Huh pathetic.

"Alas before we can let you leave there was a mistake in the system and Ahmad was requested on every team." That's strange I got first pick for team request but Ahmad was not one. "We put it in the random generator and Ahmad will be put on Team 13"

"DAMN IT"

 **Kylee's POV**

After Carolyn's out burst and family pictures my team met up at the local dinner in town to discuss our move.

"I say we hit Newsburrow town first that way we get to train and Kylee and Tonika can challenge the gym, I can compete in the Poké'athlon and we'll be close up to High Bark City for Mel's contest. But its up to you team leader." said Brandon who was eating a sandwich.

"Guys?" I asked wanting to get their opinion.

"Agreed." said Ahmad and Tonika at the same time. They both glared at each other while doing it.

"Fine with me." said Carolyn who was sitting across from Ahmad

"It's up to you babe." said Mel who kissed me on the cheek.

"Alrighty meet up at the gate by 8:30 am tomorrow." I said trying to sound like the team leader.

 **D'Andre's POV**

I stood at the gate waiting for Kat as the rest of my team was there. We had went to the local diner last night to discuss our plan at decided to go to Newsburrow town. I looked around and saw Zach sitting on a bench checking his Charmander while his Weedle was on his head. Nia was holding her Purrloin while her Seviper was coiled up sleeping next to her feet. Tommy was having Heracross holding his bag while he was looking for something and his Turtwig was asleep on Heracross's horn. I looked next to me and saw Elekid standing calmly while crossing his arms, basically mimicking me in his attempt to be cool. Huh copycat. Chimchar decided to take a nap on my shoulder, at least this time he wasn't drooling. After 2 more minutes Katya came running with her Sawk and Meowth right behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." she said with her hands on her knees panting.

"It's no big deal. Lets just head out." With that my group took our first steps into a new world.

 **A/N: Hey guys check out this new story brought straight to you by me. Review, Flame, read, favorite and or follow I don't really care as long as one person enjoyed it. Until next time PEACE**


End file.
